The Colour Scarlet
The prisoner howled with the wind "If you don’t let me out I'll……." "WHAT" Qibli yelled, Fierceteeth stopped and went silent. Then with a flash of lightning a royal blue Rain Wing appeared out of the shadows she laughed at the shocked faces with glee. Sixclaws yelled over the wind "What are you doing here Glory?" "I've come to visit Sunny" she answered back in a matter-of-fact voice. Fierceteeth screamed at Glory with hatred in her eyes and the queen glared back. Qibli ran to Sunny's tent she was playing with Holler by the time he arrived. "Your highness, princess of the…" "Get on with it," Sunny said. "Sorry, Glory is here to see you." Qibli finished "Oh, Holler come," Sunny said to the small creature. Once the scavenger was on her back Sunny turned around and followed Qibli. They entered the room and saw that Glory was clawing the empty cage in anger "SHE ESCAPED" Glory screamed with anger in her voice. Sunny looked at Glory and said in a quivering voice "How?" Sixclaws sighed "It's all my fault. She asked me to take her to a bigger cage because hers was too small so I opened the cage, as soon as it was open she ran for it". Glory looked at Sunny as if she just remembered something "THE EGGS!" she screamed in terror. They both ran through the tunnel that led to the hatchery. Then Fatespeaker ran up to them and cried "They took the eggs they took my baby's!" Glory froze and slowly walked into the hatchery where she found Peril crying next to her empty nest Sunny weeped over her deserted nest and Fatespeaker screamed in misery while digging up her nest in hope that her eggs where still there, but Glory just stared into her nest only to find nothing except for a few talon prints. The only nest was is not empty was Kinkajou and Flame's nest which held a single red egg. Everyone was silent at the site of the last egg left, Glory swung around and asked Fatespeaker "Who took the eggs?" "Scarlet and Fierceteeth" she answered between tears Glory froze in terror. She should have known that Scarlet would help Fierceteeth, as they both hated her, then she thought for a moment "They went to the Kingdom of Sky!" They went through the tunnel leading to the Kingdom of Sky leaving Fatespeker behind to take care of Kinkajou's egg while the rest flew to Ruby's castle only to find that she had a challenger, it shocked them to find that the challenger was scarlet. Scarlet fought with all her might but she was weak, it was no surprise when Ruby won. Glory ran up to Ruby and asked if Scarlet had any eggs with her Ruby said “There was a Nightwing who was holding a clutch of eggs. She is right there” and Ruby pointed right at Fierceteeth. The dark dragon flew up to the Rainwing queen and said “Are these yours?” holding up a basket of dragon eggs. Then Fierceteeth pulled out a sky wing egg and started throwing it from talon to talon Peril froze because she knew that if she attacked Fierceteeth, she will drop the egg and it will fall into of the endless ravine. "What do you want?" Glory growled at the Nightwing "The throne," she cackled back "I challenge you to the throne of the Nightwings and the Rainwings." Glory could see Sunny cradling the basket of eggs though the cheering crowd of Skywings glad to see another challenge to a throne. Glory looked Fierceteeth dead in the eye and then she pounced. Glory and Fierceteeth both fought fiercely then Fierceteeth pined Glory down before she could strike. Glory shot venom dead into her eyes and Glory won. Please can no one edit my story it would make me sad Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)